


Additive Inverse of a Number

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additive Inverse of a Number

Gwen's the inverse of Ianto. They sit on either side of me at the conference table, and I look at them both in turn. She has already bounced back, a little, and is laughing and talking and twisting her head and insisting. The way she does. Ianto, on the other hand, has retreated again. The jokes and the playfulness, which I was enjoying so much, are all buried. I'm hoping that they will survive their internment. I miss him. I missed him. I will miss him.

If they're opposites and I sit in between them, what does that make me?


End file.
